


Eyefucking

by Mrs_Rosenberg



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Roleplay, eyefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Rosenberg/pseuds/Mrs_Rosenberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Tara try having sex without physical contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyefucking

Tara stepped through the doorway into her and Willow's apartment, gently closed the door, and walked into the small living room. It had been decorated in light, flowery colors and plants lined the open windows. As usual, Willow had various books strewn about the room. Highlighters arranged in a neat row had been used in books here and there and some page corners in other books were bent. She had secretly been trying to be more daring in bed for Tara and resorted to one of the things she does best, studying. 

"as sex is more than genital stimulation, it is a melding of soul and spirit between two or more lovers..." 

Tara smirked and dropped her bag onto the carpeted floor, producing a low thud. Willow looked up at Tara and stuffed the book she was reading under a pillow on the floor. 

"Tara, baby, hey there. I was just studying a bit" She quickly arranged the rest of the books onto a bookshelf while she continued speaking, "Buffy told me a bookstore was going out of business and I found some good deals."

Willow wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and kissed her hello. Tara held her girl by the waist and leaned into the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. 

"So Willow, two or more lovers?" 

"Uh, yeah. They were only fifty cents each."

"The lovers?"

Willow shook her head, "The books" 

"What are they about?"

"The lovers?"

Tara shook hers "The books"

Willow chuckled, released Tara, and walked towards the couch. "Thought you'd never ask" She patted the spot next to her on the couch and Tara happily obliged. 

"It says we can have sex without physically touching each other" 

"How does it work?"

"We stare into each others eyes and focus"

"On what?"

"What we want to do to each other" 

Tara nodded and got comfortable on the couch and looked into Willow's eyes as she did the same. The only sounds in the apartment came through the open windows. Willow immediately imagined running her fingers through Tara's long hair and kissing under her ear, a spot which always proved to be successful in drawing out a slow moan from her lover's mouth. A warm and pleasurable sensation filled Willow's stomach and she swore she could feel Tara's skin under her lips. She found she had ceased looking into her eyes and was now staring at the spot she fantasized about.

Willow felt a chill run down her body as she stared back into Tara's eyes. She tried to suppress the chill and instead exhaled roughly through her nose, breaking the silence. Tara pressed her lips together and attempted not to laugh. Willow let her eyes travel down to Tara's mouth and noticed her holding in laughter. They both chuckled. Tara leaned forward and kissed Willow, clearly abandoning their Tantric quest. Willow gladly returned the kiss and pulled herself toward the other woman until she was straddling her on the couch. Tara pulled her deeper into the kiss and Willow began to let her hands roam. She caught herself and pulled from the kiss. 

"Tara, we didn't finish"

"Tell me this isn't better than eyefucking"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfiction in years. I am a bit out of practice so I would enjoy a tip or two.


End file.
